


All's Fair in Love and Pillow Fights

by jadehqknb



Series: A Cluster of Captains [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pillow Fights, poly captains, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Tetsurou and Tooru usually spend their Saturday mornings spinning around the dance floor, but today the stage is their bedroom and the dance one of fluffy ridiculousness.





	All's Fair in Love and Pillow Fights

Alarm beeping, Tetsurou rolled to press snooze but Tooru snatched the phone before he could. “No time to dawdle, Tetsu-chan, up, up, up!” 

Tetsurou groaned, rolling onto his back and laid his arm over his eyes. “How the hell are you so chipper this early in the morning?” 

“It’s a gift. Now, up!” 

Tetsurou pouted up at him but Tooru just stared back, arms crossed. “Your power pouts do nothing to me. I’m not Bobo-chan, you know.” 

“Oh ho? Well, I have something better than that,” Tetsurou said grinning. He reached up, snatching Tooru's wrists and tugged, bringing his boyfriend down on him. “Leverage!” he cackled, fingers digging into Tooru's side making him squeal and thrash. 

“What the hell?” Daichi appeared in the doorway, letting out a long breath of relief that no one was dying; not yet at least. 

Koutarou peeked in from behind him, his face splitting into a wide grin that, with his unruly hair, made him look even wilder. “Cuddle pile!” he exclaimed and before Daichi knew what was happening he was hefted into Koutarou's arms. 

“Bobo-chan, wait!” Tooru cried, but it was too late. Koutarou and Daichi landed heavily on top of him and Tetsurou making them both groan. 

“Oh my god,” Tetsurou wheezed from the bottom of the mass of men. He pushed but even with his wiry strength there was no way he was getting out under his own power. “Ok… seriously… breathing problems…” 

Daichi, ever the responsible one (or maybe just because he was on the top) rolled off, landing in a rough tumble to the floor. He groaned, but stood up again, grabbing Koutarou's hand to heft him off. He went along, wrapping his other arm around Daichi’s waist and using the momentum of the tug to spin them. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Looks like they’re not the only ones who can dance!” he exclaimed, then promptly tripped over Daichi’s left foot with his own and they stumbled to the ground. 

Able to breathe again, Tetsurou's hyena laugh echoed in the room even as Tooru beat him with a pillow, yelling, “You could have killed me, Tetsu-chan!” 

“You? I’m the one that nearly died of suffocation by beefcake!” Tetsurou exclaimed, grabbing a pillow of his own to defend himself. 

“That’s right! You!” Tooru pivoted, brandishing his pillow as though it were a longsword, and pointed at Koutarou. He sprung from the bed, swinging down, the pillow landing with a loud whomp against both Koutarou and Daichi. 

“What’s with the collateral damage?” Daichi exclaimed, raising his arms to defend from the next blow. 

“All’s fair in pillow fights, Dai-chan,” Tooru crowed, taking another swing. 

Daichi caught the pillow then, pulling it out of Tooru's hands and swinging it back to clock him right in the face. “Good to know,” he said, managing to get to his feet, raising his hands to take another swing, only he ended up with a gut full of pillow compliments of Tetsurou. 

It devolved from there, the four of them whacking each other with pillows until they collapsed in a breathless heap on the bed. 

After a few minutes of relative silence, save for them catching their breaths, Tetsurou asked, “So, breakfast?” 


End file.
